Lock and Key
by FallingInSociety
Summary: The spirited Ayuzawa Misaki is no more. Her flame is gone. She is abused by her husband, Tora, who forced her into marriage after he raped her in high school. She was forced to sever all ties with her loved ones. When she runs into Usui after three years of separation, what will happen? Can he re-ignite the flame that was snuffed out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! The Misaki we all know and love is gone. She is replaced by a broken woman, facing domestic abuse at the hands of her husband, Tora. What happens when she sees Usui Takumi again, after three years?** **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama. Rape and violence are big in this fanfic.** ** _Definitely_** **not suited for children.**

Igarashi Misaki stared out the window of the limo. Her husband, Tora, sat beside her, hand resting on her leg. He was yelling at some business associate over the phone, making demands and destroying the peace that the previous silence had brought.

They were on their way to a social gathering. Misaki kept a neutral expression on her face, but on the inside she was terrified. She knotted her black evening gown in her hands, then smoothed it out. She hated these outings. It was so easy to disappoint her husband. And with disappointment came punishment, sure to be delivered when they arrived home. Nevertheless, she tamped down her feelings of unease, and weaved her fingers with her husband's. He smiled approvingly at her before turning his attention back to his phone call. She flinched as he once again raised his voice at the caller, before snapping the phone shut.

Three years ago, she had been Ayuzawa Misaki. She had been an enthusiastic, free-speaking girl. She had had ambition — a passionate fire burning inside of her. But that fire was gone now. That spirited girl was no more.

It all started on that fateful day at Miyabigaoka High.

 **Flashback**

 _"So, have you made your decision? Will you take up my offer?"_

 _Misaki closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes," she said, "and I'd like to thank you greatly for this opportunity, b—"_

 _"Wonderful!" Tora clapped his hands and unlatched the clasps on his briefcase, revealing stacks of money. "This should accommodate you, but for now—" He reached towards her, grasping her upper arm. He stood up and pulled her with him, towards his desk. "I'd like a little something in return. You can call it your own personal 'thank you' if you wish."_

 _"Wait," Misaki gasped, struggling against his grip. "I think you misunderstood me—"_

 _"Oh, I understood perfectly." Tora pushed her down onto the desk and leaned over her. "You prove to be the same as every other woman I know." He smirked at her. "So greedy," he whispered in her ear._

 _"Igarashi-kaichou—"_

 _"Tora."_

 _She gritted her teeth. "Tora," she growled. "I know for a fact that you misunderstood. I came here to decline, not to accept, your offer."_

 _Tora looked her over, cocking his head to the side. "Ah, well. I guess that means I have to make this moment count, since I won't be seeing you afterwards." His hands snaked towards the back of her outfit, where he began untying the laces._

 _"What? What do you mean? Get off! Stop, Igarashi-kaichou."_

 _His hand flew across her face. "Call me Tora."_

 _She glared at him and began wriggling more. She tried out her Aikido, but Tora only laughed. "You might know Aikido, but I am much more experienced in Judo. And, if you haven't already noticed, I am much, much stronger than you." He grasped both of her wrists in one hand and lifted them above her head. He began pulling down the top of her maid outfit, breathing heavily._

 _"Too bad Usui never got a chance at these," he said under his breath, fondling her breasts. She bit back tears as she continued to squirm. He continued his assaults of her body, sliding his hand lower and lower still, lifting up her skirt and delving beneath her panties._

 _"Stop! Stop!" Tora never faltered. Her panic continued to rise and she impulsively kneed him in the groin. He wheezed and backed off, and she seized her chance at freedom._

 _Not caring about her appearance, Misaki bolted for the doors, only to find them locked. Her stomach dropped. She yanked at the handles, desperate to escape. But it was all in vain. She shivered as she felt Tora's presence at her back._

 _"You really shouldn't have done that," he growled as he slammed her against the door. She yelped as he violently ripped off the rest of her outfit. "You want it rough? I'm happy to oblige." He threw her to the floor. "Now then," he grinned, "let's begin."_

 _He took off his uniform jacket, lifted his shirt over his head, and moved on to his belt. He made quick work of unbuckling it and then followed through with his boxers. He grabbed her hips, hard enough to leave bruises, as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was completely dry. "You know, I would have gotten you ready first, but you lost that chance when you decided to fight back." He thrusted, eliciting a scream from her and a moan from him._

 _"So," he grunted between thrusts, "you're a virgin." He laughed. "Who'd have thought?"_

 _He continued, in, out, in, out, relishing her sobs as he did so. He bent down and began to kiss her neck. The kiss turned painful, however, when his teeth became involved. She thought it was a hickey, but she'd heard from the girls at school that they weren't painful. Tora's were, though. He made a trail down her neck, over her shoulders, and across her chest. She writhed under him, powerless to stop his actions. His hands kept gripping her, squeezing too hard, possessive, demanding, unyielding. She stopped sobbing but could not halt the whimpers or tears that still leaked out of her._

 _Tora plowed into her, and she felt that she would break. The pain was too much for her, and she shut her eyes. After a while, Tora held still as she felt something hot spill from him into her. Barely registering that he had just come inside her, he flipped her over for a new position. He was already back to his full size, and he lifted her hips up before ramming into her. He continued pumping, never relenting. He reached in front of her to squeeze her breasts, but he was too rough, and she knew she'd have bruises later._

 _He treated her like a doll. He moved her this way and that, making her bend, quite literally in fact, to his will._

 _Time passed, and Tora pulled out. He stood up, panting, sweat covering his body. Misaki tried to drag herself away and received a kick in the ribs. "I'm not done with you yet," said Tora. He stood up and walked to his desk chair. "Come here," he ordered._

 _Misaki tried to stand up, but her legs were weak and she was in pain from the positions he had forced her into._

 _Tora smirked from across the room. "Crawl," he commanded in a low voice. Misaki had no choice but to oblige, and eventually she made her way over to him. "Good," Tora praised. "I'm quite spent, but I want to have another go. Now, make me hard." She looked at him questioningly, unsure of what he meant by that. He already seemed to be hard, just from watching her struggle. Tora fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to his throbbing member. "Suck," he told her. As understanding dawned, she pushed her disgust aside, and closed her lips around his cock. Tora pushed her head, maneuvering her to his liking._

 _She decided to take advantage of this "opportunity," and bit down. Tora yelled and shoved her away from him. She reached on top of his desk and grabbed his stapler. She delivered a blow to his head with it, before making her way to the door. It was a slow process, with her being injured and all, but she made it there with no response from Tora. She brought the stapler above her head, and, with all her strength, brought it down on the door knob. She continued this process until it felt off. She sobbed with relief at the miracle and opened the door. She just got past the threshold, screaming for help, when Tora dragged her back. She was frantic now, almost hysteric as she shrieked for help, her voice growing hoarse._

 _She didn't stop resisting, not when his fists connected with her face, not when his foot found its way to her ribs, not when he slammed her head repeatedly on the floor._

 _She lay there, bruised, bloody and broken, but Tora didn't care. He hooked her knees over his shoulders, and, having grown hard from watching her suffer, slammed into her once more. "You're still so tight," he grunted, moving faster. Her cries of pain motivated him, made him moan with pleasure. He shouted her name as he came inside her. Spent yet again, he lay on top of her, satisfied._

 _Misaki could no longer fight back. She lay there, sandwiched between him and the cold floor. She silently cried, no longer able to make a sound. She hardly even registered when Tora got off of her. She felt a cold washcloth roughly wiping her down, and felt Tora dressing her. She heard him call someone in. She also heard a sharp intake of breath._

 _"Make her look presentable," Tora said. "I want these marks covered up. And have someone check her body. I want to make sure nothing is broken. That would be really troublesome." He left the room._

 _"Miss?" a female voice asked. Her question was quiet, but it felt loud to Misaki's ears. "Miss, are you alright?" Misaki didn't even have the spirit to tell the girl what a dumb question that was. She simply stared dazedly at the ceiling, and remained that way for the next hour while Tora's underlings did as he bid them._

 _Right before she left, she remembered Tora saying something along the lines of, "Don't tell." She didn't know if she could, even if she wanted to._

 _Misaki had come when there was light outside, but it was dark when she finally escaped the grounds of Miyabigaoka. She left with the knowledge that nothing was broken — in her body — and that she, being supposedly lucky, did not even have a concussion. Makeup covered her wrecked face, but to the unsuspecting eye, nothing would seem out of the ordinary._

 _Tora had ordered for someone to drive her home. She was silent during the ride back, and didn't even thank the driver. She also didn't notice the emerald-eyed guy that she walked past, so stuck in a daze she was. She was pulled out of her reverie, however, when his hand shot out and yanked her back. She gasped, pain overwhelming her, and turned toward her potential attacker._

 _Tora had raped her repeatedly mere hours before. She was not prepared for any more assaults today. When she saw that it was only Usui, she visibly deflated. She was relieved, but also distraught, to see him. She hadn't realized it until now, but every time she had closed her eyes, trying to block out the monstrosity that was happening to her, Usui had filled her mind. His face had been vivid to her, and he was the light that she clung to in her moment of darkness._

 _It was in that room, while Tora violated her countless times, that she realized she loved Usui._

 **R & R! I'd love to hear your thoughts, whether they're praising or critical.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people had questions about the story... Don't worry. Stick with me and you'll get your explanations! Thank you for the reviews! Every one counts.**

 _It was in that room, while Tora violated her countless times, that she realized she loved Usui._

 _She discarded the thought, though. Thinking of her used and battered body, not to mention her dampened spirit, how could anyone want her now? She wasn't worthy of any man, let alone the elite Usui._

 _"Ayuzawa." His voice shook her from her thoughts. He was looking at her with narrowed eyes. She was afraid that he could see through her, right down to her very soul. She dismissed the idea just as easily, though, because Usui's face was lighting up in amusement. Surely he wouldn't wear that expression if he knew what had happened to her. "Are you… wearing makeup?" He snickered. "Who are you trying to impress?"_

 _Her heart sank. She didn't know why, though. It wasn't like she wanted anyone to know what had happened to her. It wasn't like she was planning to tell._

 _Usui stopped laughing when she didn't react to his taunt. The normal Misaki would have gone red in the face, called him names, or even tried to hit him. But the Misaki that stood in front of him now only smiled a small, sad smile, and looked down. In this moment, she looked years older. Her shoulders seemed to bear a weight that no high school student should._

 _"I know," she said solemnly, her voice all but gone. "It doesn't suit me." She moved to get past him._

 _"I didn't say that." He pulled her close, hands on her waist._

 _She gritted her teeth against the pain, trying not to react, but Usui noticed. He also noticed how the makeup was rubbing off and onto her school uniform. "Ayuzawa…" He frowned. "Why did you put makeup on your neck? And your chest, even?"_

 _She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "I'm new at this, okay? I was… experimenting," she said, unconvincingly. She focused on walking normally, trying not to let the pain affect her stride. It almost worked._

 _"Ayuzawa—"_

 _"I'll see you at school, Usui." She continued to her house._

 _####_

 _She didn't see him, though._

 _The next day, Misaki stayed home from school and called Satsuki to let her know that she would not be coming in to work._

 _The first thing she set out to do was shower. She hadn't been able to last night, because she didn't want to wake up her family._

 _As she stood under the cold spray, Misaki cried. She watched the blood and cum wash down the drain — watched the filth. Although she scrubbed she felt no cleaner than she did when she'd stepped in. No matter how many times she washed her hair or scrubbed her body, she still felt dirty. Finally when she'd rubbed her already pained body raw, she realized her actions were useless. She would not be able to get rid of this feeling. She was contaminated for life._

 _After her shower, she practiced being "normal." She tried walking without signs of pain. She wanted to be able to move fluidly, like she always had, and not let it show that she was hurting, both inside and out. Next, she tried on different expressions. She tried to make them convincing, but both her smile and her glare lacked their usual sincerity._

 _At the end of the day, she figured everything was good enough, and when her mother and sister returned home that night, they didn't suspect a thing._

 _####_

 _At school the following day, Misaki unintentionally drew everyone's attention. Not because of her appearance — she had used the makeup that the girl from Miyabigaoka had given her to cover up any evidence. Everyone was focused on Misaki because she wasn't acting like Misaki._

 _She saw lots of boys breaking the rules, but she couldn't muster up the energy to deal with them. They would seize up as she neared, but she just kept on walking. She could always feel the confused eyes on her back._

 _She'd been avoiding Usui all day, not wanting another confrontation. She didn't want him to know what had happened to her. He'd see her differently. She already berated herself for being so weak, but she couldn't handle Usui doing the same._

 _She stood in the cafeteria, without a lunch, as usual. Her mother worked three jobs, and Misaki always worried that she would collapse someday. Misaki also worked, and between work, school, and chores, she barely got enough sleep. She was torn from her thoughts when she heard something._

 _"Heads up!" someone shouted, right before she felt a forceful blow against her chest. She gritted her teeth at the pain, trying to tamp it down. Ramen noodles littered her face and uniform, some sticking, some slipping off. The boy who had thrown the meal was wide eyed, preparing to shrink away, but she just sighed and headed for the washroom._

 _She was already unbuttoning her shirt when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There was only a light pain from the contact due to her bruises, so she didn't have to work hard to hide her pain. Usui slowly turned her around to face him. "What happened, Ayuzawa?" He brushed his thumb across her cheekbone, wiping away a noodle. He inadvertently wiped off some makeup as well. When he drew back to examine the cover-up on his finger, Misaki panicked. She had to reapply the makeup as soon as possible before he saw any of her marks. Her neck was already slightly exposed, the makeup having come off._

 _"Idiot, Usui." Her remark lacked the usual bite, though, and Usui frowned. "It's nothing. Now let me go so I can clean it up." She moved to get out of his grip, but he held her steady._

 _"No," he said in a low voice. Removing a handkerchief from his pocket, he began to wipe at her face and neck, while she became frantic. She could not let him see. She could not._

 _But it was too late. Usui had cleared all the noodles, not to mention the makeup, off of her skin. He now looked at her, and his expression contorted into one of shock, horror, and disgust. She sobbed inwardly. She knew he must be repulsed by her. She repulsed him. The thought was too much. She broke away from his loosened hold and sped the rest of the way to the washroom._

 _In the mirror, she looked at herself. Although the swelling she'd had earlier had gone down considerably, cuts and bruises still littered her face. Two black eyes stared back at her. Her lips were dry and split, and the area around them was red and purple. There were bruises that resembled the shape of Tora's fingers around her chin and neck, where he had gripped her while he… anyway. Hickeys also stood out on her neck, and made a trail before disappearing beneath the collar of her shirt. She looked like hell. On top of that, her eyes were bloodshot and there were bags under them. She hadn't slept the past two nights. Every time she'd tried, she was haunted by flashbacks to that room… to Tora._

 _Usui hadn't seen all of her, but he'd seen everything that she now saw in the mirror. That was enough. Misaki sunk to the floor. She'd heard something whispered a few times around school: "damaged goods." It's what they called people like her. It's how Usui would see her, now. She couldn't stifle the sob that forced its way out. She also couldn't stop the tears._

 _####_

 _She tried to avoid Usui the next few days. She succeeded. Instead of feeling triumphant, she felt depressed. She knew that, being Usui, he could have found her if he wanted to. But clearly he didn't, because there she sat, alone, on the rooftop._

 _After school, she began the trip home, when a limo pulled up beside her. She panicked, but kept walking. She heard a window being rolled down before Tora himself stuck his head out._

 _"Hey, Misaki!" It was all she could do to not pass out. His voice brought back so many memories. His smirk that was almost always present made her feel nauseous. It was the same expression he'd worn when he'd… She picked up her pace, hoping he would leave her alone. No such luck. "What you're doing right now is very rude, Misaki. It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you." She felt tears coming on. She had to get away. She was sure that he'd try something again if he got the chance. So she wouldn't give him the opportunity. She began running. The limo pulled to a stop and Tora jumped out. He was a much faster runner, and he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She began thrashing against his grip, even though her body screamed in protest._

 _"Let me go. Let me go!"_

 _"Shhh," he hissed angrily. "Stop fighting back!"_

 _As he was pushing her into the limo, he smirked at something over her shoulder. She followed his gaze to see that it was someone, not something. And that someone was Usui. He was further away, but when he saw them, he started running to catch up. Tora pushed Misaki the rest of the way in, ignoring her protests, and followed suit, shutting and locking the door once he'd sat down. He gave a destination to the chauffeur and told him to drive. With a start, Misaki realized that he had given the driver her home address._

 _She started spluttering, trying to ask a bunch of questions at once, but Tora held up a hand. "Ah, ah, ah," he said, shaking a finger at her. "First things first." He angled himself towards her, crossed his ankle over his knee, and smiled a tight smile. Her stomach flipped. "Your little friend paid me a visit today at school." He watched for her reaction._

 _"U-Usui?"_

 _"Yes, Usui. And do you know what he wanted?" He studied her face, searching for something._

 _Misaki was taken aback. Usui went to Miyabigaoka? What did that mean? Why would he do that? Her stomach flipped at the thought that he had figured out what had happened to her. She shook her head at Tora, hoping for an answer._

 _"He asked me," Tora growled, "what I did to you."_

 _Misaki felt a pang of fear at his tone. She was worried about Usui finding out, not just because he'd be appalled, but because Tora had told her to keep it to herself._

 _Tora continued, looking out the window. "Naturally, I told him nothing. He told me you weren't acting like yourself lately. He was very persistent. He refused to believe what I kept telling him." His eyes locked on to hers. "Could you, perhaps, tell me why that is?"_

 _Misaki suppressed a shudder. "I didn't tell anyone. I listened to what you told me—"_

 _"Do not lie, Misaki. I hate liars." He moved closer to her. She tried to move away but there was nowhere to go._

 _She knew she wasn't allowed to tell people that Tora had raped and beaten her. And she wouldn't anyway. She was too ashamed to. No one would look at her the same way. They'd treat her differently, and her life would change. She got severe anxiety attacks whenever she thought too hard about people finding out._

 _"I'm not lying! I haven't told a soul. I've been wearing the makeup like you ordered. But Usui wiped it off a few days ago because I was covered in food that some boy had thrown—"_

 _"So he touched you?" Tora's voice was deadly calm._

 _"W-what?" Misaki didn't understand why he was clenching his jaw and his fists._

 _"You mean to tell me that you let him get close enough to touch you, caress you—"_

 _"Caress? What are you talking about? Usui never—"_

 _"Do not cut me off!" Tora shouted. Then he composed himself. He smiled at her. "No matter. After today, other men won't be a problem."_

 _"Huh?" Misaki had no idea what he was talking about._

 _Tora fished through his pockets before pulling out a small velvet box. Misaki began to feel sick to her stomach. At the same time, she wanted to laugh when he opened it._

 _"_ _Misaki, you will marry me."_

 **That's it! More should be coming later today, if I can help it. Please review, even if it's something small. Your words motivate me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. I might not be able to update as often as I have been, because of school. But keep an eye out, just in case. I will try to fit it in.**

 **Also, what do you think of my story so far? If you have any compliments or complaints, don't hesitate to tell me. And if there's anything you think should or shouldn't happen, tell me.**

 **Without further ado... Chapter 3!**

 _"_ _Misaki, you will marry me._ _" It wasn't a question. It was a command._

 _She thought he'd gone crazy. Or at least that he was completely delusional. He really believed that she would marry him? He was out of his mind._

 _He kept talking. "You know, you caught my interest from the moment my classmate complained about you. You entranced me even more when I first laid eyes on you." What, he was being nostalgic, now? She just wanted to escape the confines of the vehicle._

 _"I knew I was hooked, though," Tora declared, leaning closer, "when you took down that student right in front of me. You're such a free spirit." He chuckled, reaching forward. Misaki turned away, averting her eyes. "I can't wait to break you," he murmured. He grabbed her chin and forced his lips onto hers while she squirmed. He backed off, grinning, while she gasped for air._

 _Misaki finally found her voice. "I won't marry you," she said, eyes blazing. "I won't. Not after what you…" Tora's smile never wavered. She couldn't believe that he didn't feel any remorse for what he did. Nevertheless, she continued. "I can't marry a monster of a man like you. And you can't make me." She sat back, crossing her arms. She put on a brave face, awaiting his answer, but inside, she was terrified. She was sure he'd get angry and hurt her. Again._

 _But Tora's grin only got bigger. "You see, this is exactly what I love about you. You're so stubborn. You don't back down. You're quite different from every other woman I know. And that," he claimed, as he seized her left hand, "is why I must have you." He'd taken the ring out of the box and now slid it on her ring finger._

 _Misaki pulled back from him as if he had burned her. She hated the feeling of his ring on her finger. He'd already stolen her innocence and purity, and now he was stealing her freedom. He was stealing her right to choose. But she wanted to resist. "I refuse to marry you, Igarashi-kaichou." She put an emphasis on that last part, showing him just how much she hated him._

 _She was startled when he began laughing. "But you see," he whispered, playing with a lock of her hair, "you have no choice."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I've looked into your family affairs, my dear fiancée." She bit back what she wanted to say about what he'd just labeled her as, and instead decided to listen to his next words. "I've seen how your family struggles. Your poor mother, Minako. She's working three jobs, no?"_

 _She knew he knew the answer to his own question._

 _"And your sister," he sneered. "Little Suzuna, trying to find a job behind your backs. Her marks are dropping in school as well, you know." Misaki didn't know. This was news to her._

 _"And then there's you," he scoffed. "You've been working at that pathetic place… Maid Latte? Yes, that's it. Although, I must say that you look ravishing in that uniform." He licked his lips and leaned back. He studied his nails as he spoke. "All because of that debt your father left you. So tragic." He pretended to wipe away a tear._

 _Misaki glared at him, seeing where he was going with his spiel. She decided to let him finish, anyway._

 _"So." Tora's eyes were calculating. "Now you have me. The wealthy heir to the Igarashi Group. I can buy you anything; raise your family out of poverty. I can pay off your debt, and all you need to do is give yourself to me. And you will," his expression became dark. "Or else."_

 _Misaki decided to fish for more. "Or else, what?" She knew she was walking on thin ice._

 _Tora laughed, but there was no humour in it. "Well, if you choose to refuse, I will make your life a living hell. And not just yours — your sister's and mother's lives, too. I can make it so that no business will hire any member of the Ayuzawa family. You will have no source of income. You will all be evicted when you can no longer pay for your house. You will be homeless, and no one will help you. You'll all starve. Your family is nothing. No one will miss you when you're gone."_

 _At this point, Misaki's cheeks were stained with tears. She knew that someone as heartless as Tora would not hesitate to carry out this threat. She had no choice. Or at least that's what she thought, until an idea came to her._

 _"What if…" she wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "What if I… tell people?" She was apprehensive now, sure that he would snap soon. But she had to see if there was a way out of getting married to him. "My family would never have me marry a rapist—"_

 _"Don't try my patience, Misaki." Tora was seething, his anger evident. But somehow he was keeping it under control. Misaki pressed on._

 _"They would never make me marry you, not after what you did. It wouldn't matter how much money you offered us. And we could take legal action against you—"_

 _"Do you really think that the police would dare to go up against someone such as myself? And even if they did manage to put me in jail, it wouldn't be for long. Someone with my wealth and social standing can hardly be touched by the law. And once I got out…" He grabbed her wrist with one hand, squeezing painfully. He wrapped his other hand in her hair and pulled, making her gasp. Her neck was exposed. "Who do you think I'd go after first?"_

 _He lowered his lips to her neck, biting painfully, while tears spilled from Misaki's eyes. They ran down her face and over her neck, and Tora licked them up with a moan. "I love it when you cry for me." He released her neck and stared at her lips, licking his own. He brought his face close to hers, staring deep into her eyes, which glittered with tears. She glared back._

 _"So, Misaki, you will marry me."_

 _"Yes."_

 _She now knew there was no way out. She accepted her fate, just as Tora sealed it with a kiss._

 _####_

 _She felt numb as they pulled up to her house. She had reapplied makeup as Tora had instructed, in order to look presentable. Tora had called Satsuki and told her that Misaki would not be coming in to work. When they arrived at her house and she saw that her mother was home, she figured Tora had done the same with her mother's workplace. Suzuna was also home._

 _Misaki stood, reluctantly holding Tora's hand, as he asked Minako for Misaki's hand in marriage. Misaki knew that Tora was only "asking" for show. He would get what he wanted, one way or another, in the end._

 _Suzuna's normally impassive face lit up when she heard his question. Minako tried to hide her smile. Misaki knew what they were thinking — that she'd been really fortunate to find a man so attractive, not to mention wealthy._

 _What they didn't realize was that he'd found her. He'd set a trap, and now she was caught in it, unable to escape._

 _But she just plastered on a smile. Her mother and sister were too focused on her new fiancé to notice how fake it was. Her family was on board with the marriage, despite how young the two of them were. Obviously, they realized the financial situation, and how they could benefit._

 _Misaki couldn't blame them. After struggling all these years, they deserved a break. They both deserved to have a good life. Misaki only wished that she could join them. But, instead, she had to take the fall. She was the required sacrifice._

 _Even after Tora had left and she had gone to bed, Misaki could hear them talking about Tora, and making plans for the future._

 _A future she would never have._

 _####_

 _"Ayuzawa."_

 _Usui had found out about her engagement to Tora. They both now sat in an empty classroom, him staring at her and her staring at the floor._

 _"Ayuzawa." He was awaiting an explanation, one that she wasn't sure she could give._

 _She knew she had to distance herself from Usui. She had to throw him off her trail. Otherwise, he would persist and make things worse._

 _"Ayuzawa, why?" She'd been preparing for the question, but the amount of hurt in his voice surprised her._

 _It was painful, sitting in front of the boy she loved while having been claimed by another. Her chest squeezed and she felt like she was suffocating. Her heart was breaking and there was nothing she could do about it._

 _But it was like ripping off a Band-Aid — she had to do it quickly._

 _"Usui," she started. His eyes pierced hers. She knew what to say. She had to say three words to make him leave her alone. But she couldn't say them. She couldn't think of Tora that way._

 _So she decided to pretend. In her mind, she replaced Tora's image with Usui's._

 _"I love him."_

 _Usui's face fell. He clenched his jaw._

If only he knew, _thought Misaki._ If only he knew that I was talking about him, and not Tora. If only…

 _Misaki decided it was time to leave. She didn't expect Usui to say anything more._

 _"Goodbye, Usui."_

Goodbye, my love.

 **End of Flashback**

 **So, how is it? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! So some have been asking about Misaki's current life. This chapter is all about that. Here you go!**

The limo pulled up to an extravagant building. Tora got out first, then pulled Misaki out to stand beside him. Reporters swarmed outside the building, but the wealthy couple ignored them as they approached the large doors.

Tora was coming closer and closer to taking over the Igarashi Group. Because of that, he was expected at many social events such as this. Misaki found them boring, but terrifying all the same. She had to be on her best behaviour at all times — otherwise she would set him off.

Right before they walked through the doors, Tora grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to his side. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered, "If you misbehave in any way, shape or form, tonight…" His fingers dug into her waist, and she gritted her teeth. "I will beat you senseless when we get home."

She expected nothing less.

Tora switched back to a light and happy demeanor, a wide smile splitting his face. He and Misaki entered the room with a flourish, drawing the eyes of many guests. The two of them were soon swallowed up by the crowd, everyone wanting to talk to them.

Throughout the night, Misaki stood through small, meaningless talk. Everyone there was so fake, their smiles never reaching their eyes, their gestures insincere. It was the same as all the other events. Tora's hand stayed possessively on her waist, drawing her closer whenever she strayed too far. For him, too far meant that she was a mere foot away. He preferred to have her pressed against him.

Misaki mainly kept her eyes down. She'd received beatings in the past over something as small as looking at the same person for more than a few moments. She wasn't allowed to talk to any men at the party. In fact, she hardly talked at all; Tora didn't like when she did. He didn't even like her making friends with the other women at these parties. He seemed to think that she would spill the details of their relationship.

Finally, Misaki got her moment of freedom. "Fetch me a drink," Tora ordered. "But hurry back."

At the buffet table, she grabbed a glass and moved over to the punch bowl. She was filling the glass when she felt warmth at her back.

"Fancy meeting you here," a voice said in her ear.

Misaki froze, the glass slipping from her hands and shattering on the floor. Not many people noticed due to the volume of the music, but the few that were around her looked up, eyeing her with disapproval.

His voice awoke memories from her past — the good and the bad. Fragments of her past flashed through her mind. The ghost from her past now invaded the present. Amber eyes met emerald as she turned around.

She was shell-shocked. There stood Usui Takumi, looking more mature yet still the same as he had before. His jaw was more chiseled, he was taller than she remembered, and his eyes looked… hardened. But other than that, he was the same old Usui.

The last time she had seen him was when she'd made him believe that she loved Tora. Afterward, Tora had made her transfer to Miyabigaoka. She'd never seen him again. Until now.

She opened her mouth but no words came out. Usui flashed a grin before pulling her towards another room. She didn't even resist. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

Once they'd entered, Usui closed the door behind them. He backed her against a wall, placing his hands on either side of her head. "So," he said in a low voice. He gave her a once-over. "You're looking good these days. Finally dressing like a girl."

She didn't take the bait. She didn't get mad. Tora had taught her manners, among other things, while they'd been married. Even so, she was used to being insulted. So she gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She tried to ignore the erratic beating of her heart at his proximity. "You're very kind."

Usui pushed off the wall with a huff, pacing back and forth. "What _happened_ to you, Ayuzawa? Where did you go? Because this," he waved a hand at her body, "is not who you are. It's not who you were meant to be."

She fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing what he expected. She still could not tell him what had happened three years ago, and what Tora still did to her now, behind closed doors.

She wrung her hands, feeling more and more anxious as the seconds went by. Usui's eyes widened, and Misaki saw that he was staring at her wrists. There were bruises circling them. She didn't feel the need to hide them, because they weren't that bad. And people usually gave her "knowing" smiles when they saw them, thinking that Tora was just passionate in the bedroom. They were right on some level, but wrong on a whole other.

She had been trying to get ready for tonight's event, but Tora had kept pursuing her. He wanted to have a go with her in the bedroom beforehand. She hadn't wanted to, and even told him so. She figured he would understand — them having to leave soon and all. But he hadn't understood. He had gotten angry and then taken her right there on the floor. The bruises were from him holding her arms above her head.

She figured she'd been lucky to get away with only bruises on her wrists. She was grateful that he hadn't thrown a fit, because that would have meant that she'd have had to stay home from the party. And he got mad whenever she didn't come to support him, even though it was always his fault if she couldn't.

"Ayuzawa—"

"Well!" Tora interjected as he slammed the door open.

Misaki gasped and her stomach flipped. That was the something that had been niggling before — that Tora was being kept waiting, and that she was alone with another man. She would pay for those two things later.

"So _nice_ to see my lovely wife meeting up with an old… _friend_ ," Tora said, eyes narrowed.

Misaki felt herself being pulled by the waist, right into Usui's side. _What is he doing?_ She thought frantically. _He's making things worse!_

"Ah, yes," Usui drawled. "Your lovely _wife_ has been _so_ _entertaining_ tonight." He gave Tora a lopsided smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

Misaki knew he wasn't.

"… but I'll be taking her home now. It's been a long night." Tora reached for Misaki, and she stepped away from Usui's safe touch and into Tora's dangerous one.

She let herself be pulled away. She didn't want Usui to see how afraid she was, but she also wanted to spare one last glance, knowing she'd probably never see him again.

She decided to risk the glance. She looked back to Usui, face full of fear, as she tried to keep the tears at bay. She ignored the urge to mouth "help me" to him. But when the colour drained from Usui's face, she knew that she'd failed to ignore the urge. She would have kicked herself later for being so stupid, but she knew that Tora would do it for her.

####

The limo drove up the long, winding driveway that lead to Tora's manor. She didn't consider it 'their house' because she didn't feel like she had any ownership over it. Tora was the only one who ordered the servants around; they weren't supposed to listen to her. He bought everything, not her. Everything belonged to him, including her.

The manor was rather large. It stood three storeys tall, it had more bedrooms and bathrooms than she could count, as well as much more. Most of the servants didn't live there; they had their own homes and families. So the place was much too large for the small amount of people that inhabited it.

Misaki hated it. She called it a 'house' and not a 'home' because she never felt like she belonged there. It was so cold. And she always thought it a waste — why spend so much on just a house, rather than use the money for something good?

She was also lonely. Tora had cut off all ties with her past life. It had been her decision not to pull Sakura and Shizuko into her problems after Tora had raped her that time three years ago, but afterward, Tora had not allowed her to contact them in any way. He did the same with her mother and sister. The last time Misaki had seen them was a few days before her wedding. In fact, Tora hadn't even invited them. Only people that Tora selected had attended the ceremony.

They walked through the large front doors, and Tora closed them behind him. He hadn't said a word to her since they'd left. Misaki knew that it was the calm before the storm.

He removed his jacket, then hers, and handed them to a servant. She followed him upstairs and to their bedroom. Tora took off his suit jacket, throwing it on the floor. He proceeded to remove his shirt. He started undoing his belt and stopped, looking at Misaki. He moved over to the bed and sat on the end.

"Show me how much you love me," he ordered.

Misaki didn't even sigh; she had expected this. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, just the way he liked. She expertly removed his belt and slid down his pants, followed by his boxers. His erection was now free, and she took it into her mouth without hesitation. She bobbed her head, trying to make him cum as fast as possible so he could get on with her punishment that was sure to come. He seized her head in his hands and forced her to take his whole length. He held her at his base while she struggled for air. She felt close to passing out by the time he relented. She gasped for air, but it wasn't long before he pulled her head back down.

"Now, finish me off." He started moving his hips, thrusting into her mouth. She felt him shoot his load into the back of her throat, and she gurgled as she tried to swallow it.

Finished with her first task, she stood up and waited for his next move. He circled her before seizing the front of her dress and tearing it off. Tora shoved her, and she landed on her back on the bed. He pulled her knees up to her chest, and she would have found it painful if he had not forced her into this position on a regular basis. He pushed his way into her, thrusting quickly and grunting all the while. No words came from him — just animalistic noises.

She felt his hands wrap around her throat as he squeezed tightly. She didn't fight back. She let him fuck her until he was satisfied.

After he'd shot his fourth load of the night into her, he pulled out. They had taken breaks in between — for his sake, not hers. She had bruises and hickeys from him so far — nothing serious yet. He stood up and made her suck off his own juices before grabbing a robe and leaving, temporarily, for a drink.

He didn't ask if she was thirsty. He never asked anything regarding her well-being. But she was used to it.

After a couple of minutes, he returned, ready for another go. Misaki lay on her back, but he shook his head.

"You've been a very bad girl, tonight, Misaki. _Very_ bad," he growled, moving closer. "I think you need to be punished."

 _As if he hasn't punished me enough already,_ she thought.

He flipped her over, onto her stomach. Her pulled her hips up and spread the cheeks of her ass. "We haven't tried back here, yet, have we?" He stuck a finger in, and Misaki whimpered.

"Please, no. Not there. You promised—" Her breath hitched as he added another finger.

"Promises were meant to be broken, _darling_. And I think I deserve this. After all, you were in the arms of another man. I need to mark my territory in as many ways as possible."

She knew there was no point in asking him to stop. He wouldn't listen. He never did.

As he rammed his length into her, stretching, hurting, 'claiming,' she began crying. She knew her tears would only add to his pleasure but she couldn't stop herself. He increased his pace, reaching deeper with each stroke, and she tried to get accustomed to it. Realizing that she couldn't, she bit down on her lip as he continued, finally finishing inside her.

He went for another round before relenting.

When he was done, he stood her up and watched as his seed dripped down her legs.

"Good," he approved. "And now, for the grand finale."

And so the beating commenced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, readers. I am so, so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. School has kept me so busy that I wasn't even able to hang out with my friends much after the winter holidays. Even now, I'm just taking a break from studying for exams. This chapter is kind of short because I had to cut it off before I messed it up. I've also had writer's block and I'm not sure how to proceed with the next part of the story without it seeming really random and unrealistic. Anyway, since you probably don't want to read more of my ramblings, I'll stop now and let you enjoy the story.**

And so the beating commenced.

####

Misaki awoke on the floor. She was sore from sleeping on the hard wood all night, but inhaled with a gasp because the pain became worse when she tried to move. She was covered in cuts and bruises, same as always. But this time she thought he'd actually broken one of her ribs. Or two.

Needless to say, the beating was worse than usual. Tora had slapped, punched, and kicked her senseless after he'd used her body for his pleasure. She couldn't keep track of it all as she'd passed out before he was finished. She didn't have to look to see the damage he'd done; she felt it with every breath she took, every movement she made. She laid her head down on the floor, wincing as pain speared through. Great, now she had a headache to top it all off.

She heard movement outside before the door was opened by Tora. He smiled, rolled up his sleeves, and reached down for her. She tried not to cringe away from him; that would only upset him more. She didn't make a sound as he picked her up, mindless of her excruciating pain, and carried her to the bathroom.

He set her naked form down in the tub and took off his shirt. She widened her eyes and he glared at her.

"Relax," he growled. "I just don't want to make a mess of my shirt while I wash you."

 _Right,_ she thought to herself. _This is nothing new._ Tora always washed her after these beatings, if she really couldn't do it herself. He didn't let anyone else in the house help her, and she didn't think anyone would, anyway.

As he ran the water and Misaki watched the blood and cum wash down the drain, she thought back to the night before. She remembered Tora's angry voice filling the room, screaming about how she was an "unfaithful bitch" and such.

She didn't blame Usui, though. She knew he hadn't meant for any harm to come to her as a result of his careless actions. He had no idea what kind of man Tora was behind the polite business smiles and charismatic behaviour.

Tora's voice pulled her back in to reality. "I really don't understand you, Misaki," he declared. "I shower you with my affections, my love, and all you do is run to the arms of another man." He had been shampooing her hair and gave it a rough tug in time with those last few words. She flinched as he brought his lips close to her ear. "Care to explain yourself?"

Misaki's lip trembled and she stammered out an explanation. "I would never cheat on you, Tora. Never. I care about you too much for tha—"

He tugged on her hair again, harder this time. "Then why were you alone with _him_ at the party, instead of by _my_ side?"

"I…" She faltered. She was always able to somehow refuse the offers of other men at parties when they tried to draw her out. But Usui was different. Just his voice had lured her away from all the memories of being hurt over and over again, to the point where she'd completely forgotten about Tora and all of his abusive ways, if just for a few blissful moments. He made her remember the good times — back when smiling and laughter were everyday occurrences. Her world had been such a bright place with him around, even if she'd refused to admit it at the time. Even after all these years, she was still drawn to him; she still loved him.

A growl from Tora reminded her of where she was, in reality, and where she would remain until she died. Any lighthearted thoughts were snuffed out by that suffocating knowledge.

She bowed her head. "I have been by your side for the past three years, and that is where I will stay. Please do not worry." She knew she was in the clear because Tora's tight grip on her hair loosened, and he proceeded to rinse her off.

After a few minutes of silence, Tora spoke. "I am leaving early in the morning, tomorrow, for business. This is a crucial opportunity for my company, and may require some time. I will be gone for a week. You had better be good while I'm gone. And," he added, and she could hear the smirk in his voice, "I want you ready for me when I get back — if you know what I mean."

Misaki simply nodded.

####

The next morning, Misaki waved goodbye to Tora from the doorway, then went inside. She was going to spend the day relaxing — something she couldn't do on a regular day due to Tora's constant persistence. She had only been stretched out on the plush leather couch for a few minutes before the doorbell rang.

 _Tora must have forgotten something,_ she thought to herself as she sighed and stood up. As she approached the door, she wondered why he didn't just open the door; he had a key, after all. Misaki reached out a hand to turn the lock, followed by the knob, but stood back from the entrance in shock when the door swung open.

There, on her doorstep, stood Usui.

 **Please review; I'd be happy to hear your thoughts or suggestions for the plot or my general writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how I feel about the story... I think my writing style might be changing, but I can't tell. Also, if there's anything you don't like or that you want me to change about this chapter, whether it's about technicalities or the actual plot, let me know. And please, please tell me your thoughts, because as it is, I'm kind of nervous about this story.**

There, on her doorstep, stood Usui.

He was smirking at her, but as his eyes really took her in, it quickly disappeared from his face. This caused Misaki to suddenly become aware of herself. She was wearing a long nightgown, but it was somewhat low cut and her forearms were exposed. Her bruises and other marks were not covered up yet, as Misaki hadn't even considered getting ready for the day with the amount of pain she was in. Her makeup was upstairs and she could have smacked herself for being so stupid. Despite her extreme discomfort and panic, she tried to keep her facial expression neutral and divert Usui's attention from her injuries.

"Usui… What are you doing here? My husband is not home so any business you were planning to conduct will have to wait until he returns." She wanted that to be the end of the conversation, so she pushed the door, attempting to close it. Unfortunately, Usui had his foot wedged in.

"Why so rude, Ayuzawa? No time for an old friend?" He quickly stepped inside and kicked the door shut behind him.

Misaki backed away as he moved towards her. "I—I was—it's just—" She took a moment to compose herself, closing her eyes. "There's nothing for us to discuss. I know nothing of my husband's business, so I can't help you." She took a deep breath, about to say more, but the action made her expression crumple. Her broken ribs would still take some time to heal, and even something as small as breathing could cause her immense pain. At Usui's wide eyes, however, she bit back the sensations and smoothed out her expression.

"Ayuzawa…" He reached out for her, but she stepped back.

"Please, just go—"

"No." Usui grabbed her wrist and held her in place. Misaki didn't fight back. "I won't 'just go.' You've changed, Ayuzawa. I don't like it. I know something is wrong; something has been wrong ever since you got closer to Tora."

Misaki was trying not to react to his words, but they hit her hard. He was absolutely right, but she could never tell him that. It would be her end. Tora had eyes and ears everywhere; even now, she was terrified that the servants of the manor would report back to him that a man had come to visit while he'd been absent, and that she'd engaged in conversation with said man. Thinking of Tora's reaction terrified her.

"Usui, honestly, it's—"

"' _Honestly?'_ You haven't been honest for _years_ , Ayuzawa. I want an explanation."

Misaki looked down, knowing that she'd have trouble lying to him while looking him in the eyes. "There's nothing going on, Usui. You don't need to worry so much. It's just that I realized how wild I was being in high school, after talking to Tora. He made me into a more mature woman, and—"

" _Bullshit!"_

Misaki flinched at his raised voice and raised her free arm up to cover her face, out of habit. Realizing her mistake, she quickly jerked her arm back down to her side, hoping Usui hadn't thought much about the action. Oh, how wrong she was.

Usui released her from his grip and stepped back. His voice was just a whisper when he spoke. "Please, just trust me. I see marks on you that weren't there just the other night." As he spoke, his hands lightly rubbed her arms. "Whatever is going on, I can help you. I _will_ help you. All you need to do is tell me what's wrong."

He made it sound so simple. Misaki tried her best not to let it, but one tear still slipped out and ran down her cheek. She ducked her head, covering her face with her hair. She felt a gentle hand on her chin, lifting her face until her amber eyes met those beautiful emerald ones. Usui's eyes seemed anguished, which Misaki didn't understand. Why did he care?

Then, she remembered her worth… or rather, lack of it. She did not deserve the time or attention of someone as amazing as Usui. And surely he wouldn't be so caring if he knew how disgusting she really was. He didn't need the burden of such knowledge in his life. She drew back from his touch and folded her arms. "Well, there's nothing to tell." She saw his expression fall, but continued anyway. "So, please show yourself out."

Sighing, Usui turned around and grasped the door handle. He looked back at her one last time, and there was determination in his eyes once more. "I'm not giving up on you, Ayuzawa."

And with that, he left, the door clicking shut behind him. Misaki moved forward and locked it, and rested her head against the dark wood. Then, she finally allowed herself to cry.

 **Whether your thoughts are positive or negative, please tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys! I haven't had access to WiFi, so I haven't been able to update. Some people have been asking for longer chapters, so I've tried to be accommodating. Once school starts again, that might not be possible, but for now, enjoy! If you have time, I'd greatly appreciate it if you left reviews. I'm so thankful for the reviews I've gotten already.**

Misaki took most of the week to recover. The day before Tora was scheduled to get back, Misaki decided to bake a cake for him. She didn't do it out of her love for him; there was no such thing. She did it in the hopes that he would be more kind to her, at least for a little while. As she mixed the ingredients together, she felt the remnants of pain from her last beating. Her ribs had still not healed, and she feared how they would fare if Tora was rough with her again, soon after he returned.

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. Instead, her mind became filled with Usui. He had not come to visit her since the day that Tora had left—she was grateful and disappointed at the same time. She still wondered… Why did he care so much, even after all these years? They had had no contact; surely, he didn't still consider her a friend. So what was his motive for wanting to help her? He had said that she'd changed, and while that was true, she didn't understand why he would want to change her back—they wouldn't be spending any time together, anyway. Even if being free from Tora was a possibility, it wasn't as if she could be with Usui, instead. She'd cause him to feel burdened, all the time. She wouldn't let herself do that to him. He deserved so much better than her.

Then she silently laughed to herself.

Usui didn't want her, in the first place. It was stupid of her to think that he would ever look at her the way she looked at him.

And she wouldn't want him to, truth be told—she was a mess.

She put the cake in the oven and set a timer, then headed to the washroom to freshen up. Rinsing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises had now faded significantly, but they had been fresh when Usui had come to visit. He had seen her when she'd been at her worst, or at least close to it. Fear struck her when she realized that she couldn't pass off the marks as a result of her clumsiness—she couldn't pass them off as anything other than the truth.

But her fear stemmed from more than just not being able to hide the truth. It stemmed from knowing that he had seen her when she looked so disgusting, so appalling—just like in high school, when he had wiped the food from her skin, inadvertently removing the makeup that had hid her pain. She already knew that she wasn't good enough for him, but—somewhere deep inside—she still hoped that he had not realized it. As much as she wished it weren't true, she was damaged, and broken. And no one wanted something like that. Tears began to fall again and her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

The oven let out a series of beeps, alerting her that the cake had finished baking.

She dragged a hand across her face, wiping the tears away—it was something she'd been doing a lot, lately, whenever she got to thinking too much.

 _No more._

She cleaned herself up and made her way back to the kitchen, as if nothing had ever happened. Donning a pair of oven mitts, she took the cake out, enjoying the warmth that the oven provided, as well as the scent of the freshly baked delicacy. It was chocolate, a flavour of cake that Usui had told her he liked, back in high school. She had always wanted to bake for him, but had never been very good at anything that had to do with the culinary arts.

Tora had fixed that.

She hadn't been thinking when she'd chosen the recipe; it was automatic. Somehow, since Usui had come back into her life, he was always in her mind, even if just in the very back.

She put the cake in the fridge and tried to enjoy the time she had left before Tora returned.

####

In the morning, Misaki tried to get ready quickly, before Tora arrived. She went to the closet to get dressed—if you could call it that. She ended up picking out a lingerie set that she knew he would like—very revealing, and very easy to remove. She didn't bother to put anything over it; Tora wanted easy access, so that was what she would give him.

She was doing everything she could to keep him in high spirits. She hoped her actions would pay off.

She waited patiently in front of the door, knowing he wanted her to be there to greet him as soon as he opened the door. The anticipation was killing her, but, finally, she heard the key in the lock, and the door swung open.

Tora's tall frame occupied the space of the door, and he grinned at her, eyes trailing over her exposed body.

"Welcome home, darling," Misaki said, putting on a cheery voice and a bright, albeit fake, smile. She didn't let herself cringe when Tora approached her, kicking the door shut, roughly, and dropping his things. He grabbed her bare waist and pulled her against him, mashing his lips upon hers. He was already breathing heavily, and Misaki felt his erection pressing against her belly. She had wanted to give him the cake first, but she knew better than to speak up at a time like this. She would let him take control, as she always did.

Rough sex was better than a merciless beating.

He grinded against her, and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, which she hadn't closed. He was always so eager and ready—it was like he was still a teenager. But, as he had told her, she was lucky that anyone wanted her so badly. His kisses were sloppy, but she would never dare to protest. He backed her against the wall, shoving his tongue inside her mouth, moaning as he rubbed himself against her.

Finally, he broke away, and she had a brief moment of relief before he yanked on her hand, undoubtedly leading her to the bedroom. When they arrived, he forced her to her knees, practically against the wall.

"Oh, I love it when you dress like this for me, baby—it's such a turn on." He grabbed her chin and lifted it up, getting her to face him. "You know what to do."

Misaki reached for his belt, unbuckling it. She had hardly had a chance to drag down his trousers before he pulled her face closer to his throbbing member. She had to stop herself from gagging at the mere sight.

"Hurry, Misaki. I missed you so much—your hot mouth, your sexy body."

She started bobbing her head, going slowly at first. She was about to pick up the pace when Tora took over, thrusting into her mouth. She fell back a bit, until her head hit the wall. He continued to fuck her face, the back of her head banging against the wall with each thrust. He came with a loud groan, filling her mouth. She swallowed, looking him in the eye—just the way he liked.

He pulled her up and brought her over to the bed. He pushed her down, quickly moving so that he was above her, breathing even harder. He tore off her bra, and then grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. She bit her lip, fending off the pain, but Tora only growled in appreciation.

" _Fuck_ , Misaki. You're _mine_ ," he said, lying on top of her, making her immobile. She felt pain from her ribs, but she ignored it. He grabbed her head and smashed his lips on hers, sucking and biting her bottom lip, before moving his tongue around inside her mouth.

For Misaki, the whole ordeal was very unpleasant. He would suck and bite too hard, making it painful. At one point, she felt him break the skin of her lip. He pulled away, and, for a moment, she thought it was because he cared that he'd hurt her.

She was wrong.

"Mmm, I love leaving my mark on you. I like showing that you belong to _me_ ," he growled, bringing his head down and licking up the blood that trickled from her lip.

 _Believe me, I know_ , Misaki thought, taking in his words.

He pulled off her panties, then threw her legs over his shoulders. Without warning, he thrusted into her, and she moaned, forcing it to sound like one of pleasure, rather than one of pain. He continued to use her, giving her sleazy compliments that didn't flatter her—they made her feel even more worthless, if that was possible.

She faked it until he had had enough, which ended up spanning the course of a few hours.

"Ooohh," he moaned, coming for what she assumed was the last time. " _Fuck._ " He rolled off of her and sat up. Dragging a finger over her entrance, he smirked, as Misaki whined. He had overused her, and now she hurt. Once again, however, he took her behaviour the wrong way.

"I know you want more, Misaki, but I'm spent. You should be, too. After all, you came quite a few times." He buried a finger inside her, seemingly fascinated by the way she writhed around it. "Didn't you?"

The truth was, she didn't know. Tora had told her that she'd had many orgasms, so she supposed he was right. Either way, she knew how he expected her to answer him.

"Yes, darling. Thank you." She made her voice a purr, even though the way she sounded repulsed her.

Tora nodded approvingly, a conceited smile on his face.

Misaki wanted to present him with the cake, so she quickly brought her face back between his legs, 'cleaning him up.' It was something he always had her do for him, and she knew he loved when she did it without any suggestion from him.

"Tora?" She addressed him softly.

"Yes, Misaki?" She couldn't detect any anger or irritation in his voice, so she decided to go ahead.

"I made you something, while you were gone. I want to present it to you, but I need some time to get it ready. Is that okay?" She had moved up his body and was now stroking his chest.

He grinned at her. "Fine, but don't make me wait too long."

She slowly got up from the bed, discovering it was hard to walk. From behind her, Tora chuckled. "I sure did a number on you, huh?"

"Mhm," she responded. _More than you know._

She threw on a silk robe and eventually made it downstairs. Heating up the oven, she took the cake out of the fridge, wanting to serve it to him warm, to make him even happier—which meant that she would be safer.

When it was almost ready, she heard footsteps approaching, so she turned around with a smile. "It's almost ready."

Tora was leaning against the counter, clothed once again, his face expressionless. She tried not to let that unnerve her as she opened the oven door and took out the cake, placing it on the stove. About to close the door, she felt Tora at her back.

"What's this, Misaki?" His voice was quiet, his breath ruffling her hair, slightly.

"It's a chocolate cake that I baked for y—"

"I hate chocolate cake."

 _Oh my God._

She knew she had to think fast. "Um, are you sure you don't like it? Your tastes can chan—"

" _Yes,_ I'm fucking _sure._ " His voice was a threatening growl, and she resisted the urge to shrink back.

"Oh, okay," she whimpered. "I'll just make you a new one…" She went to grab ingredients, hoping that, if she started right now, she could make up for her mistake.

But she felt a sharp tug on her hair as Tora yanked her back. " _Do you even know me at all?!"_ His loud voice, mixed with the anger on his face, made Misaki feel sick to her stomach.

" _What kind of wife doesn't know her own husband's likes and dislikes?"_ He slapped her, making her head whip to the side. He pressed her against what Misaki assumed was the counter top, until she felt a searing pain on her skin, through the thin silk. The oven door was still open, and he was holding her against the hot metal.

She let out a scream, but Tora only punched her, hard, in the gut. She collapsed fully onto the open door, and she felt the burn all throughout her back, and on her hands when she tried to push herself up. She was winded, her ribs hurt, and she didn't know how to get out of this situation.

Tora pulled her up, only to push her down again on the tiled floor. He drew back his foot and kicked her, then again, then again. Misaki sobbed but he didn't relent—she hadn't expected him to, really.

He was dragging her by her hair to God knows where, when the doorbell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, there. Despite the fact that my passion is writing, I can't find the words to tell you all how much your reviews mean to me!**

 **I try to update as much as I can, but sometimes I don't feel inspired enough. Already, I'm quite sure that I've lost the drive and some of the ideas I had when I thought of and began this story. I don't want to rush and simply pump out chapters, because I feel like the quality will decrease, and I might accidentally create plot holes or change the character traits I've established.**

 **Regarding the requests for Misaki having Tora's baby, I'm sorry but I don't think that's realistic. Yes, Tora does not use protection, so she can get pregnant. However, he beats her too hard and too often for her to be able to keep any child that she might be carrying inside her. Even if she told him she had his baby inside her, do you really think that someone like (this fictional) Tora, who is so violent and stuck in his ways, would be able to hold himself back for around nine months? I don't.**

 **About the Instagram question: I know which one you're talking about, but I'm not the owner. I chose this name because it's how I feel a lot of the time. I have an account that you guys can talk to me on, if you want. I'll mention it at the end.**

 **Sorry if you think I'm moving slowly; I feel somewhat cheated if problems are solved too quickly in the stories I read. I'm sure I'm not the only one, so I try to stop that from happening in my writing.**

 **To Coco (you reviewed as a guest so I can't reply personally), we're pretty much on the same page ;) Thank you for taking the time to write in response to my question!**

 **Sorry for blabbing, even if you didn't read it; I made you scroll.**

He was dragging her by her hair to God knows where, when the doorbell rang.

Tora gave her a glare, loosening his grip. "Get down, over there," he ordered, pointing to the island counter set in the kitchen. She crawled there, keeping her head low and stifling her sobs with one hand. "And shut up!" Tora yelled, as she heard him making his way to the door.

The lock clicked and a small creak sounded as Tora opened the door. She heard him take in a sharp breath before demanding, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Misaki's eyes widened when she heard the response, recognizing the voice immediately. "I'd like to speak of business with you, if that's alright," Usui said nonchalantly.

"Now is not a good time—"

"On the contrary, now is the best possible time."

She could hear footsteps, and she imagined that Usui had let himself in.

"Now, where shall we sit? Oh, something smells delicious!"

"Excuse me, if you would just—"

The footsteps drew nearer as Misaki panicked—she needed to remain hidden.

"Ah, it's chocolate cake."

She had failed to throw it out.

"It's no good, Usui-san. Please, ignore it. Would you tell me what you're here for, so we can both move on with our lives?"

"Why don't we discuss the matter over a piece of chocolate cake? It's my favourite."

Silence.

Then Tora spoke, an underlying hint of menace in his tone. "Oh, really?"

Misaki shuddered.

"Yes. Now, where do you keep your cutlery?"

She heard him shuffling around the kitchen, nearing her hiding place.

She scooted around the counter set as quickly as she could, but she feared it wasn't quick enough. Her movements were sluggish as a result of the pain she was in; already, her ribs screamed at her for even breathing too heavily. Glancing behind her, she assured herself that Usui had not yet seen her before dragging herself to the side of the counter that was opposite from where Usui now stood.

She heard the slight rattle of a kitchen drawer being pulled open, followed by an "Aha!" from Usui. He came around the counter to cut the cake, close to her but far enough away that Misaki thought he could not see her.

She'd thought wrong.

"Oh, what's that?"

Misaki's brow creased as she wondered why it sounded like he was approaching her location. And then she noticed her robe. Part of it stuck out from where she now crouched, the fabric lying within Usui's view. She contemplated pulling it away, but that would only further pique his curiosity, and alert him that there was someone there. After all, material could not move by itself. So, she stayed stock still, eyes wide, heart pounding in her chest, and waited for a confrontation.

It never came.

Tora had passed her hiding spot, and he now stood between her small, crouched form, and Usui's tall one. Usui still stood a small distance away, so she doubted he had seen her.

"Usui-san, let's stop with the distractions and get to the point. Come to the table and let us discuss why you've come." To anyone else, Tora's suggestion would seem friendly and reasonable, but Misaki heard the underlying threat beneath his words.

"Very well, Igarashi-san." The scrape of chairs across tile rasped throughout the spacious kitchen as the two men sat down. Misaki heard the faint clink of a fork against china, and assumed Usui was digging into a piece of cake. Despite her pain and her predicament, a small smile flitted across her lips; she was secretly happy that Usui was eating her baking.

"So, Usui-sa—"

"My company has found a very promising business opportunity. There is sure to be lots of economic growth for the companies involved. Few know about it as of now; only a select handful of business heads have been chosen to be let in on this deal. You, Igarashi-san, are one of them."

"Why do you want me to be part of it?" Tora asked. "Our companies have hardly had contact with each other in the past; why are you changing that now?" Misaki didn't have to look to know his eyes were narrowed.

"The other business heads and I have agreed that your expertise will be very helpful, not to mention necessary, for the success of this operation," Usui explained, voice cool as a breeze.

"How can I trust that this 'operation' you speak of will actually amount to something profitable?"

"Come now, Igarashi," Usui sighed, dropping honorifics. "Look at my business. In all its business endeavours, my company has never lost any profit. When have we ever embarked on an opportunity that didn't allow us to prosper?"

"Fine, fine. I assume this opportunity requires me to travel?"

Misaki perked up at this. Tora's business trips were far and few between; most deals and business affairs were conducted within the area. She would be glad to have time away from him again; his absence would give her body a chance to heal.

"Yes," Usui confirmed. "Should you agree to go, a plane will take you to the United States of America. That is where they are all meeting."

"The States?" Tora's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, I believe I said that."

"That's awfully far."

"It's an awfully rare opportunity. Your presence will likely be required for at least a month, maybe more."

Misaki was overjoyed to hear this. A whole month without Tora? It sounded too good to be true.

"I'm not sure, Usui—"

"I'm afraid this offer won't stand for very long. Take it or leave it." There was no room for argument.

Silence draped over the room for a few moments, and then Tora heaved a sigh.

"Very well," he said, grudgingly. I'll take your offer. When must I leave?"

"Tonight."

" _Tonight?!"_ Tora spluttered.

"Yes."

"I just got back! I've hardly had time to be back with my wife—"

 _Oh, you've had more than enough time,_ Misaki thought.

At the same time, Usui responded, his voice slightly harder than before. "Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices for the greater good, Igarashi-san."

Tora growled but said nothing. Misaki peered at them from around the corner of the counter.

"I'll email you with the details," Usui assured, pushing back from the table. "The cake was delicious." His eyes softened, as did his voice. "Please give my compliments to the baker."

"…I will. I suppose I'll see you in America, then?"

"Perhaps."

"Perhaps? What are you sayi—"

"Frankly, I'm growing tired of having to repeat myself, Igarashi-san. I'll show myself out." Without another word, he spun on his heel and left.

Once again, she was alone with Tora.

Quietly, Misaki began making her way out of the kitchen on her hands and knees.

"I never said I was finished with you."

She froze in place, shivers running down her spine.

A small ding sounded, and Tora reached for his phone off the table. "Shit… the flight is at six. That's in just a few hours! How does he expect me to be ready for such a long business trip in so little time?"

Misaki relaxed, relieved. Tora couldn't possibly find time to punish her, not with the pressing time frame.

Leave it to Tora to prove her wrong.

Placing his phone back down, he approached her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. Misaki scrambled to her feet, shrinking away from the threat. He didn't relent, though, and she was soon backed into a wall.

"So," Tora drawled. "Chocolate cake is _his_ favourite, huh?" He threw a punch, and Misaki fell to the floor, knowing it wouldn't be the last.

She was right.

####

When Misaki woke up, Tora had left. She pushed herself up, off the ground, and stared down at the blood that was smudged on the floor. She ached everywhere, her head pounded, and she stung in certain parts of her body, particularly her back. She hadn't forgotten her burn; it raged at her every waking minute.

She assessed the mess in the room; glass littered the tiles, blood glistened on the shattered pieces. Tora had thrown the plate Usui had used at her, and by trailing her fingers over the sticky wetness seeping from the side of her head, she discovered she now had a small gash there. She'd fallen on the shards of the china shortly after it had broken. Perhaps "fallen" was not the right word; she'd been slapped to the ground, after all.

Ignoring the pain, as she always did, Misaki rose from the kitchen floor and hobbled up the stairs toward the bedroom. She made sure no blood trailed behind her; she'd have to clean it up, anyway, because there were no servants around. She couldn't ask for their help, even if they were.

When she arrived in the room, she stripped down and took a shower, letting the warm water run over her. She bit her lip as the water cascaded over her open wounds, making them sting. She soaped up and rinsed off, staring blankly at the swirls of red among the suds as they washed down the drain.

Finished, she went through her normal routine. She pulled out her foundation and applied it in a thick layer over the set of black eyes, the finger-shaped bruises that stretched around her neck, and the angry red marks on her cheek. She was running low on the substance; she'd have to buy more of it eventually, but she had a whole month away from Tora. She didn't need to worry yet. She covered her split lip with a thin layer of light pink lipstick, the colour hardly varying from the natural shade of her lips. She finished her mask with a light dusting of blush, trying to return the colour to her cheeks, which hadn't supplied their own for quite a while.

Even if she didn't think anyone would see her, it gave her some comfort to wear makeup. If she just ignored the pain she felt most of the time, she could hold on to some semblance of normalcy. She could pretend nothing was broken.

Slipping on a long-sleeved shirt and pants, Misaki made her way back downstairs, aiming straight for the kitchen. She stopped when she heard light knocking sounding from down the hall, coming from the front door.

She frowned. It was dark outside, and most people would be settling down for the night by now. It was a rather inappropriate time for a visit.

Still, she approached the door, albeit cautiously, her curiosity overpowering her distaste for lack of manners. She unlocked it and turned the knob, only to bite back a scream when it was pushed the rest of the way open by the person on the other side.

By now, she shouldn't have been surprised by who stood there, grinning down at her. But she was.

"Honestly, Usui! What are you doing here, especially at this time of night?"

"I came to say hi."

"But—"

"More than hi, actually."

"What do you—"

"Come. I'll explain everything." His smile grew wider as he took her arm and headed towards the kitchen.

She pulled out of his grasp, refusing to take another step. She put her hands on her hips and squinted at him. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to America? What are you doing here?"

His smile downgraded to a smirk, but held no less mirth. "Whatever would make you think that?"

"Today, when you were here, you said that—" She stopped when he folded his arms over his chest.

"So you were listening."

She stared at him, open-mouthed and without an excuse.

"You were there today, weren't you? You were just around the corner of the counter." He stepped closer and she stepped back, but the wall stopped her from retreating further. Usui leaned down until he was eye level with her. "The question is: What were you doing there?"

"I… I…" She came up short, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. She knew she had to think fast, to dispel any suspicions Usui might have. "Your visit caught me off guard. I hadn't dressed yet so I didn't want to show myself." _That sounds reasonable, right? No, you idiot, it doesn't._

"It was three o'clock when I came by. What were you doing walking around in your nightclothes?"

"I was too lazy to get dressed for the day." She resisted the urge to shake her head at her own stupidity. What was it about Usui? She couldn't find a single sensible thing to say, it seemed.

"Ayuzawa, calling herself lazy?" He shook his head, laughter dancing in his eyes. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Nostalgia took over. His comment reminded her of how things used to be, back in high school, before Tora had entered her life. She longed for those days; she had been happy, then. Strained with school and the role of class president? Yes. Struggling to make ends meet? Definitely. But she had had a full life. Her family had always been there, loving her unconditionally. Her friends had been by her side, all the time. And, despite feigning annoyance and anger, she had enjoyed the company of a certain green-eyed boy.

She looked up at Usui, returning to the here and now. _You'd be surprised by how else I've changed,_ she wanted to say.

Instead, she opted for a polite smile. At this, Usui frowned but said nothing. Uncomfortable with the silence, Misaki spoke up. "So, you wanted to talk? The kitchen is right this way—but you knew that."

She led him down the hall and into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she had to stifle a gasp. She had forgotten to clean up the bloody shards of glass from earlier. She spun around—wincing slightly at the pain it caused—and faced Usui. "You know what? The furniture here is not very comfortable. Let's go to the lounge." She moved to pass him but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder.

"Ayuzawa," he said slowly, his voice low. "What's that, over there?" He raised his hand and pointed to the very mess she'd been trying to stop him from seeing.

Trying not to visibly cringe, she pivoted to "search" for what he was pointing at. "Oh, that? Don't mind it. Let's go."

Once again, she tried to move, only to be blocked. "Looks dangerous to me. Is that glass? It should get cleaned up, before someone steps on it."

 _It's a little too late for that._

"Okay. The lounge is that way." She indicated the direction with an outstretched finger. "Please, make yourself comfortable and I'll join you soon."

But Usui didn't budge. "You didn't seriously think I would leave you to clean this up yourself, did you?"

Before she could stutter a protest, he strode past her and began assessing the spot on the floor. Misaki panicked and followed him, wringing her hands. She had no idea what to do.

He picked up a shard. It was coated by blood that had nearly dried. He stared at it for a few seconds, in which Misaki watched from behind him, holding her breath.

After what felt like hours, he spoke. "This is blood, Ayuzawa."

She was quick to jump in. "Are you insa—"

"Is it yours?" His voice sounded low and dangerous, and she was scared. Her heart squeezed as anxiety took over. What would she say?

"Yes." She saw a muscle work in his jaw, and rushed on, eager to belittle what had happened, to come up with a lie. "I was washing dishes. These tiles are so slippery, you know. I dropped the plate and then fell right on top of it. I meant to clean it up, but didn't, so—"

"When will you stop lying, Ayuzawa?"

She froze.

Usui straightened up from his kneeling position on the floor, dropped the shard to the floor, and turned to face her. His emerald eyes bore into her amber ones, making her fidget and swallow.

"I'm not lying—"

"And there you go again."

They stared at each other, evidently at a standstill. Then, Usui stepped forward and pulled up her sleeve, revealing her bruised and scraped skin. He looked down at her, his eyes holding a silent challenge.

She swore she'd been a fish in her other life. All she could do was gape, on the verge of speaking until she realized she had nothing to say.

"I'm clumsy." She was an idiot. She was grasping at straws. She knew it and he knew it.

He shook his head and pulled up her other sleeve. The same colours decorated her skin, just in different arrangements.

"That's…" She was utterly and completely out of things to say.

"The evidence is staring us both in the face, Ayuzawa. Why do you continue to try and cover it up?"

She ignored his question. She was out of things to say—regarding this topic, at least. "Why did you come here?"

His eyes softened slightly, his frustration seeming to ebb away. "I came here for you."

 **What do you guys think that means? Even if it's not in response to that question, I'd love to hear your reviews. If you notice any plot holes or inconsistency, please let me know.**

 **You guys can talk to me on Instagram. My username is 'onlineauthor'. I won't be able to reply till about 10 days from now (because of inconsistent WiFi), but you can still DM me and I'll reply when I get a chance.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, guys!**

 **I am so, so sorry that it has taken about a year for me to update. This was never my intention but my last school year was very taxing. I also haven't had Wi-Fi for a while. I'm off of school right now and I have a short window of opportunity to write and do other things, so I will be trying to write as much as my mind allows me to! Thank you all for reading my story and I hope you continue to follow this story until completion.**

Misaki sat quietly, hands drawing warmth from her cup of tea. The sound of traffic and bustling nightlife could be heard, faintly, from outside. Her heart pounded in her chest, so forcefully that she feared Usui might hear it. He was across the room, by the window, watching the city, its lights reflected in his eyes.

He wasn't actively pressuring her, wasn't pursuing more answers as she'd thought he might, but his presence was enough to keep her feeling on edge. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip from it, warm liquid sliding across her tongue and down her throat, slowly but surely warming her up.

Her mind raced with thoughts of where to go from here, what to do next. She recalled what had happened back in the manor and what he had said to convince her to come back to his apartment.

 _"I came here for you._ "

 _The words caused goosebumps—the good kind—to erupt across Misaki's skin. But, at the same time, they confused her._

 _"What? What are you talking about?"_

 _"Come with me, and I'll explain everything."_

 _"Come with you, where? I have to stay here—"_

" _There's nothing keeping you here! Igarashi is on a flight going far away from Japan right this minute! He'll be gone for a month, at the very least." He paused for a moment as Misaki chewed on her lip. He began to speak more softly. "All I'm saying is that you don't have to be afraid, Ayuzawa. I'm here."_

 _Misaki's face crumpled and she turned away. She so wanted to rely on him, but in doing so she would become a burden. Because of that, even if she managed to remain safe from Tora for the rest of her life, she didn't think she could find happiness if she didn't have Usui. But she had no right to put him through the taxing task of dealing with her. The deflating thought summoned tears to her eyes._

 _Strong, warm arms wrapped around her from behind, gently pressing her against a firm chest. Misaki didn't protest—despite the burns on her back—but she hurried to wipe away the tears that now stained her cheeks._

 _"You don't deserve this," he whispered into her hair._

 _His kind words only brought on more tears. The sobs that wracked her body caused her ribs to hurt more, but she tamped down the pain. She almost wished Usui wouldn't embrace her, not because of the physical pain, but because of what his kindness did to her. She felt unworthy of it._

 _This was such a wholesome moment that she didn't know how to act. She was no longer innocent; she knew too much, had done too much to be pure anymore. Tora's "compliments" from their time in bed earlier came back to her, and she was reminded of just how worthless and disgusting she was. She felt that if Usui touched her any longer, she would taint him._

 _Slowly, tentatively, she pushed his arms down and stepped away from him. He tensed for a moment, but didn't stop her. She stared at the floor, still not willing to face him._

 _"I know you say he's gone, but you don't understand. He knows everything. He'll find out that I wasn't here the whole time and he'll…" Her brows drew together and she cringed at the thought._

 _"He'll what, Ayuzawa?" Usui's quiet voice held sympathy that Misaki wasn't sure she could accept._

 _"Well, you already seem to have figured it out." She touched her exposed forearm, running her fingers along the marred skin._

 _"Are you saying you won't come?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _There was a pause._

 _"Ayuzawa," Usui began, "do you remember when you asked me to help you?"_

 _Misaki knew exactly what he was talking about but she refused to admit it. "No. I've never asked anyone for help; you know that."_

 _"Exactly. As long as I've known you, you've never asked for help with anything, no matter how hard it was on you. So for you to request help like you did, at the party, suggested that something was very, very wrong. And don't lie again by saying you don't remember. You very clearly mouthed 'help me' on your way out of that party."_

 _Misaki still would not look at him._

 _"So," he continued, "now I'm here. I'm trying to help you. I'm trying to take you away from all this. You only have to let me."_

 _She took some time to consider his offer. The very idea that she could leave, even if not forever, was enough to have her brimming with excitement. But the part of her that overthought everything and looked to the future told her that, no matter how wonderful it would be to escape these walls, it would not be worth it. Tora's wrath, after finding out she'd left for a month with another man, could very well kill her._

 _And yet, despite how high the stakes were, the less rational but more insistent part of her suggested that maybe Tora wouldn't find out. Maybe she was just so used to him having such control that she forgot she could get away with anything._

 _She stared at her forearms again, the dark marks blotching out what was once smooth, pale skin. Luckily for her, Tora wouldn't leave scars anywhere that could be revealed when they go out in public. As it was, if her burns didn't heal properly, she'd no longer be able to wear anything that showed her back. She sighed quietly and pulled her sleeves down again, before walking down the hallway, and taking the stairs to their bedroom._

 _Usui's voice echoed as he called out, "Ayuzawa?"_

 _"I'm coming," she called back. "I need to pack, don't I?"_

 _"Well, no, actually. Everything is already there."_

 _She stopped. He had followed her down the hallway and now stood at the bottom of the stairs. She clutched the railing and looked at him. "Why?"_

 _He gave her a small smile, one that reminded her of the old Usui._

 _"I wasn't going to take no for an answer."_

She had warmed up now, the tea finished and the empty cup sitting on the saucer on the low table. Beside her sat a tiny bag, which only held her makeup. After Usui had assured her that he had bought everything she could ever need, she still decided it was safer to have a small bag that she could carry with her all the time.

She was actually relieved that he had everything set up. If she had had to bring her own nightclothes, she'd have been embarrassed. She didn't own a single pair of modest pyjamas. Tora had bought her all sorts of skimpy things, as he liked seeing her so exposed, and enjoyed the feel of her skin against him as he fell asleep. It might have been endearing if it was someone kinder… like Usui.

She shook her head to rid herself of thoughts like that. She could allow herself to imagine a life with him, because that was something she'd never have. He likely just felt obligated to help her out, as an old friend.

She stood and picked up the saucer with the teacup. "Where should I put this?"

Usui turned to look at her, then the cup in her hands. He walked over to her. "Here, just give it to me." He held out a hand. "I'll take care of it."

Misaki was a little surprised, as she wasn't used to this kind of thing. Even though they had servants, Tora liked to make her clean up their dishes and do the laundry when they had wrecked the sheets. She wasn't quite sure why, but she suspected it had to do with his love for being able to control her.

In a little bit of a daze, she let Usui take the dishes from her. She went to stand where he had been earlier, and stared at the bright lights and hordes of people below. She could make out an individual group of what looked like teenage girls walking together, and she envied them. She missed the company of her friends. She missed her freedom. She missed her life from before. All the riches in the world couldn't make up for what she'd lost.

She felt warmth at her back. She turned to face Usui, worried that he might try to touch her again. He didn't know how appalling she was; if he found out all the things she'd done, he'd be horrified that he'd touched such filth.

He just stood there, looking down at her. She wasn't sure how much more of him she could take. "U-Usui?"

He leaned in closer, locking eyes with her. "Mhm?"

This was exactly what she'd meant by not knowing how much she could take. His proximity made her flustered, but she wouldn't show it. "Could you show me where the bedroom is?"

He straightened up. "Of course," he assured. "You must be tired." He took her hand and started walking. She quickly jerked it out of his grasp and held it close to her. His face fell, and she worried she'd hurt him, but it was better this way. Better to create a gap between them.

"I'll just follow you." He frowned slightly before continuing. He brought her to a door and opened it up. The room was cozy, not all modernized like Tora's manor was. The feel of this room reminded her of her actual home, back with Suzuna and their mother.

"Is this okay?"

Misaki had to hold herself back from hugging Usui. "It's perfect," she croaked, trying to stop tears from spilling. She felt stupid, as a simple room wasn't something to cry about, but she couldn't help herself.

Usui regarded her tenderly and watched as she tried to compose herself.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He gave a small smile and then pointed at a door across the room. "Over there is your closet; you'll find most of what you need in there. Otherwise, you can look in that dresser," he gestured to the indicated object, "or ask me for anything else if you need it." He pointed to another door, a few feet away from the closet. "That is your very own washroom. Now, I'll let you get settled in. If you ever need anything, anytime, I am right across the hall."

"Okay..."

He turned to leave, but Misaki caught his sleeve. He turned back to her, brows raised.

"Goodnight, Usui."

"Goodnight, Ayuzawa." He looked like he was about to say something more, but he shook his head and left, closing the door behind him.

Once the door had closed, Misaki immediately searched through the dresser drawers and found a nice, warm pair of pyjamas. She pulled the top over her head and pulled the bottoms over her thin body—everything fit perfectly. And what was more: she was completely covered. It was such a contrast from her usual lingerie, and she loved it. She lifted the covers and got under them, and snuggled into the fresh-smelling sheets, which didn't smell at all like Tora or sex. It was a nice change.

She shifted a bit in bed and then settled on her side. Her back would sting if she laid on it, and she could never fall asleep on her stomach. Plus, she'd once read that sleeping on the side with broken ribs can help prevent movement during the night, which would save her from more pain and decrease the time it would take to get her healed.

Gazing at the light, warm colours of the room, Misaki felt a security that had eluded her for the past three years. Though a jolt of fear shot through her at the thought of Tora finding out about her disobedience, she decided it was okay to stay here, just this night. She could easily leave tomorrow.

But, as her eyelids drooped and Usui's kind expression flooded her mind, she doubted she'd be able to.

 **Reviews are always appreciated, compliments and criticism are welcome, just please refrain from being consciously impolite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone! Although it's taken me some time, here is the next chapter. I _will_ finish this story, I assure you. Just bear with me. I'm trying to find a worthy direction for this fanfic, because stories that don't have proper development and are rushed are not very satisfying to read. **

**As always, I love hearing from you guys, so please review/comment when you're finished the chapter. It makes me so happy to know there are people like you reading, and - more importantly - _enjoying_ my writing.**

 **Without further ado, here is Chapter 10!**

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Misaki solemnly.

Usui stood up straight after having bent to serve her a full plate of bacon and eggs, accompanied by toast with jam. He regarded her with a creased brow. "There's no need to apologize, Ayuzawa. It happens to all of us, every once in a while."

Misaki chewed on her lip, still feeling guilty. She had had a bad dream, and her shrieking in the early hours of the morning had caused Usui to awaken and come to her aid. He had brought her out of the nightmare by calling her name repeatedly, and shaking her shoulder gently. She couldn't stop crying at the time, and in her moment of weakness she had allowed Usui to hold her in his arms until the tears stopped falling.

Now, she felt bad about waking him up; it was a weekend, probably the only chance he got to sleep in, and she had taken it away from him. Her heart sunk as she realized she had already become a burden upon the first day of her stay with him.

"Eat up, the food will get cold."

Misaki regarded the large plate, then Usui, who sat across from her. He stared back, a piece of bacon from his own plate already on its way to his mouth. Her gaze dropped to his lips, and when they twisted, giving his face an amused expression, she cleared her throat and picked at her eggs with a fork.

"I believe they go in your mouth, Ayuzawa."

She hid a small smile as she lifted the first forkful and brought it to her lips. Usui watched carefully, making her feel a bit self-conscious, but she ate it all the same. Her taste buds danced in delight; the eggs were delicious, seasoned perfectly and cooked so that the warm, liquid yolk spread to every part of her tongue.

"How is it?"

Misaki smiled openly and nodded her head at him. "You're quite the cook."

"You'll receive nothing less than the best as long as you're with me."

The comment made her blush, and she tilted her head forward so her hair would cover her heated face.

She ate the rest of her egg as well as two pieces of bacon, eating slowly so as to savour the taste. She was about to dig in to the toast when Tora's face popped into her head. Disappointed, she put the piece of toast back down and sat back in her chair, staring longingly at the food.

Usui stopped eating briefly and looked at her plate, which was still almost completely full.

"I thought you said you liked it," he said uncertainly, and Misaki rushed to reassure him.

"I do, Usui, it was very good, but I'm full now. Thank you for the meal." She looked away but could still feel his eyes on her, narrowed now. He didn't seem to believe it.

"You hardly touched it."

"I'm a small girl; I don't need to eat much."

"You could still eat more than just that."

"Don't mind me; I don't usually eat more than this anyway. Please, finish."

But Usui would not. He set down his utensils and stared at her.

"Usui—"

"Ayuzawa, you're skin and bones. You can afford to eat more than this."

"It's not—"

"What's stopping you?"

Tora's face became more prominent in her mind, and Misaki retreated into her thoughts.

 **Flashback**

 _"You're really going to eat all of that?"_

 _Misaki stared at husband defiantly, shoving another spoonful into her mouth and chewing with her mouth open, relishing the irritation on his face. He hadn't hurt her in a while; they had only just been married and he didn't want her to have any marks for the ceremony. These days, she didn't feel like she was walking on eggshells around him. She was feeling pretty bold, as though she finally had some control over her own life._

 _"A girl like you should not be eating that much. Do you not care about your figure?"_

 _Misaki ignored him and continued to eat like an animal, just to annoy him._

 _Tora regarded her with disgust and disapproval, before reaching across the table and snatching away the bowl of rice. Misaki grunted in protest, trying to grab back her meal, but Tora got up swiftly from the kitchen table, walked around the counter, and dumped it in the garbage. Misaki glared at him._

 _Tora smiled triumphantly._

 _"What is your problem?" Misaki growled, folding her arms and sitting back in her seat._

 _The smile slid from Tora's face. He came back around the counter until she had a full view of him. "I don't have a problem. Look at my body. Do you see anything wrong with it?" He paused as if he actually expected Misaki to look him over. After a few seconds of silence and him staring at her impatiently, she realized that he did. She gave him a once-over, and though she wanted to make a snarky comment, she refrained. Instead, she shook her head. "Exactly," Tora continued. "I am in perfect physical condition. I look amazing for the cameras and social events. But you?" Misaki prickled at his implications. "I plan to bring you to these events. I want every man to covet what's mine, knowing they can never have it. We're supposed to look good together, but how can that be if my wife is overweight?"_

 _"I am not overweight!" Misaki protested._

 _Tora laughed meanly. "Oh, really?" he challenged, approaching her. "Stand up," he ordered, once he had reached the table. Reluctantly, Misaki obeyed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him, hands on her hips, fingers pressing into the flesh. "Look at all the fat on your hips and waistline. When I dance with you, with my hands where they are now, I don't want to be grabbing fat, I want to feel taut skin and the bone underneath." He gripped her upper arms and squeezed. "Look," he urged her, and she stared down where his right hand circled her left arm. "Your arms are not slender as a woman's should be. Why are they so big?"_

 _"I believe it's called muscle."_

 _His hand flew across her face in an instant. "Do not be smart with me," he warned. Misaki grit her teeth but said nothing._

 _"Your thighs touch, your rear is too big to be flattering or even proportionate for a woman your size, and don't even get me started on your stomach."_

 _Misaki stumbled backwards, feeling attacked. She looked up at him, her expression hard._

 _"In case you didn't know, I happen to like the way I look," she stated._

 _Tora's applause surprised and confused her. When he stopped clapping, he folded his arms. "That's fine and all, dear—good for you—but you're the only one. Any good-looking, self-respecting man would never give you the time of day. You're lucky I can even get it up for you."_

 _Misaki's heart panged. These kinds of words had never been said to her before. Although she had no interest in Tora, although she was not attracted to him and hated his guts… Was this how men really saw her? She pushed the thought aside and decided to deal with the matter at hand._

 _"It doesn't really matter to me how you view me, Tora."_

 _His eyes darkened but he kept a smirk on his face. "It should. If I don't find you attractive, if I lose interest, that means I'm done with you. That means we get a divorce."_

 _A ray of hope surged, and Misaki thought she finally saw an escape from this relationship. If Tora lost interest, he'd have no reason to meddle in her life anymore._

 _"Don't look so happy," Tora growled. "If we get a divorce, if you fail to be a satisfactory wife, then I will carry out my threats from earlier. Never forget my connections, Misaki. Your family will lose my money and any hope of finding a job again."_

 _The spark that had just inflated Misaki fizzled out instantly. She felt defeated, and probably looked it, too, for Tora smiled._

 _####_

 _Misaki dragged her feet as she headed down the hallway. She thought about being confined within these walls for the rest of her life, and swallowed hard. She was about to pass a long mirror on her right when she decided to stop. She turned towards her reflection, assessing herself. Her eyes lingered on her hips, her stomach, her legs… She had never noticed anything wrong with her shape before, but was Tora right? Would a good-looking, self-respecting man like Usui give her the time of day? Would he ever see her in a romantic light? She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. With one last glance to her stomach—which did seem a bit pudgy, now that she looked at it—she continued down the hall and up the stairs to sleep for the night._

 _####_

 _Over the next little while, Misaki started eating a significantly smaller amount of food at each meal. Tora seemed pleased. With the smaller portions, her stomach rumbled hours before the next meal would be served. She didn't like how Tora stared at her while she ate; it made her uncomfortable, sometimes taking away her appetite altogether._

 _Then she got a chance to live in peace for a while; Tora had a business trip that would keep him busy for just under a week. In the time he was away, she made her own meals and ate as much as she pleased. Despite his words from before, which had made her more aware of her own body, it was nice not feeling hungry for prolonged periods of time. She was careful to wash every dish that she used, and when Tora came back, she was sure he would never know._

 _But after dinner, the evening he returned, Tora brought her upstairs. She didn't know what was coming, only that he was excited as he led her past the bedroom door and into the connected bathroom. He bent down, opened a cupboard, and produced a scale from inside. Misaki felt uneasy, but, at Tora's urging, she stepped onto it. He stared at the numbers eagerly, waiting for them to stabilize, but when they did, she felt the mood in the room darken._

 _"You gained weight."_

 _Misaki's stomach did a flip. "I did not."_

 _Tora stood abruptly and grabbed her upper arm, yanking her off the scale. "Don't you lie to me, Misaki." He positioned her in front of him and put his hands on her shoulders, and the two of them looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then he gripped her hips, and, after pressing his fingers into the soft flesh, curled his lip in disgust. "Look at you! You're nothing but fat! You would think that after more than a week of cutting down on food—"_

 _He stopped as his eyes narrowed, and his fingers pressed into her hips more forcefully, causing pain. "You didn't listen, did you?" He spun her around so that she was facing him. Her eyes were wide, recalling that despite the fact that he hadn't hurt her for quite some time, it did not mean that she would be safe from him forever._

 _And then he laughed. It started out as a small chuckle and boiled into loud, booming laughter. Misaki didn't know what to do, so she forced herself to laugh along with him; the sound came out awkwardly, though, nervously. "Oh, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki," Tora cooed, his laughter coming to an end. "You thought you could get away with trying to fool me?"_

 _His hand had snaked up to the back of her head, tangling in her hair. As his sentence was coming to an end, his expression began to contort into one of rage; the change was so quick that Misaki didn't see it coming. He yanked her down by the hair, and Misaki lost her footing, the back of her head hitting the edge of the countertop on her way to the floor. Tora remained standing, staring down at her. Then he drew his foot back._

 _"Nonononono," Misaki rambled, scrambling away on her hands and knees, but Tora wasn't having it. He grabbed her by the hair again, turned her to face him, and punched her in the jaw. The blow sent her crashing to the floor, holding her face, but there was no time to nurse her wound; looking up, she saw Tora pursuing her. She got her feet under her and ran from the bathroom, his hand ripping a few strands of hair out as he tried to reach for her._

 _She ran down the stairs as quickly as she could, heading for the kitchen. She could hear Tora's footsteps behind her until the blood pumping in her ears drowned out the sound. She made it past the threshold and positioned herself on one side of the island counter. She was breathing hard, her heart was pumping a mile a minute, and there was a buzzing in her ears. She stayed there for a short while, staring intently at the entrance from which she had come in. If Tora tried to get to her, at least she could use the island counter to put some distance between them._

 _A slight breeze ruffled her hair, but when she saw arms on either side of her and felt warmth at her back, she realized it was Tora's breath. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the second entrance to the kitchen, the smaller, less noticeable one that she had forgotten existed. She had been so focused on the one spot that she had not picked up on his approach from the other._

 _Tora slid a hand up her side, over her breasts and fastened it around her neck. He brought his mouth close to hear ear and murmured, "Did you really think that would work?"_

 _####_

 _After that night, and the terrible beating that had ensued, Misaki's life became even more miserable. If she ever ate more than Tora allowed her, or if he went on a business trip and came back to an even slightly heavier Misaki, he would either beat her or deny her her next meal, depending on how apologetic she was. Sometimes apologizing profusely would make a difference, sometimes not. She hated the sick satisfaction on his face whenever she begged him not to punish her._

 _As time went on, she became used to the ridiculously small portions, and Tora got the results he wanted. Her hipbones were prominent and noticeable when she wore tight-fitting dresses, her arms were slender and delicate-looking, and she finally had the thigh gap Tora sought._

 _If the weight loss wasn't a result of starvation, she might've been happy about it._

 **End of Flashback**

Usui was expecting an answer.

What's stopping you?

Misaki pushed the now-cold eggs around on her plate and poked at the crispy bacon. At this point, she didn't just limit how much she ate because she was scared of punishment. Over the years that she spent with Tora, his disapproving, biting remarks about certain areas of her body and her weight as a whole had gotten to her, to the point where she now dreaded the idea of gaining even a single pound.

She feigned a smile and waved a hand, stomach still aching with hunger. "Nothing, Usui, please don't worry about me." Her eyes drifted down to his plate, which was now empty. "Are you finished?"

Usui followed her gaze and looked back at her. "Yes, but—"

She reached for his dish and her own and, before he could say another word, headed towards the kitchen.

He got up quickly to follow her. "Ayuzawa, let me. You're a guest here. You're not responsible for any of that."

But she ignored him, searching for a garbage can. Once found, she scraped the rest of her food into it—wincing at what a waste it was—and brought the plates to the sink. She would have laughed at Usui's helpless expression, once upon a time. But now she seldom found anything amusing.

She cleaned up quickly while Usui leaned against the counter beside her, having given up trying to argue with her. He tapped his foot and whistled a low tune, seeming on edge.

As Misaki thanked him again for the meal and made to leave the room, a solemnly spoken "Ayuzawa" stopped her.

She didn't turn around, but waited for him to speak.

"We need to talk."

 **If you have any ideas, too, please feel free to describe them in the comments. I think the main thing is I've been suffering from writer's block with this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews! Just in response to some pregnancy asks, I explained in one of the previous chapters that it would not be plausible for Misaki to be pregnant, as Tora's frequent beatings would cause her to miscarry if she ever were to become pregnant. There is no way he would be able to keep his anger under control for the nine months it would take Misaki to carry the baby to term.**

 _"We need to talk."_

Misaki sighed, knowing she couldn't keep things to herself forever. But she really didn't want Usui to know the darker, more vile parts about her life with Tora.

"Why don't you rely on me? Can you not trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

"Usui, you know the gist of it, and it's probably best not to go into detail. Believe me."

"You don't need to keep everything bottled up anymore."

She sighed again, staring at him with tired eyes. After several moments, she closed her eyes, nodding her head in assent before leading him back to the living room. Settling into the couch tentatively, breath hitching at the pain in her ribs, she finally locked eyes and braced herself for the upcoming conversation.

"What do you want to know?"

His eyes roved over her face, lingering on a bruise just beneath her eye. "How long has he been hurting you?"

Misaki couldn't hold his gaze and instead bowed her head, fiddling with the fabric of her clothes in her lap. "Since the beginning," she mumbled, ashamed and apprehensive about his reaction.

Usui let out a deep breath, but as she peeked up at him, his solemn face told her that he wasn't surprised. "So for three years you've been enduring this." He wasn't really asking, just stating the facts. The truth hung heavily in the air, darkening the room, and she nodded silently.

"What happened, the time you went to Miyabigaoka?"

Misaki trembled.

Usui continued gently. "That was when I noticed a change in you. He did something to you, didn't he?"

She nodded slowly, recalling that horrible day. The pain, the fear he instilled in her. His total mistreatment and abuse. And worst of all, _the rape_.

She drew a shaky breath. "I wanted to stay at Seika," she said earnestly, seeking Usui's eyes. "I didn't want to transfer so I went there to refuse his offer. But—" she choked on her own words. "But he didn't let me get that far."

Usui scooched closer to her on the couch, taking her hand in his and brushing his thumb over her knuckles, silently trying to soothe her.

"He thought I had already accepted, and he told me I owed him something in return." She swallowed hard and saw Usui's other hand curl into a fist. "He tried to… to…" She cleared her throat. "But I didn't let him. I fought back and that made him mad so he hurt me. And, in the end, I was too _weak_ , and he got exactly what he wanted."

"Ayuzawa." Usui's cheek was now pressed to the top of her head, and his free hand was stroking her hair. "You are _not_ weak."

She couldn't agree with him so they sat in silence for several minutes. This was the first time in years that she welcomed physical contact.

His next questions revolved around what the past few weeks of her life had been like. She reluctantly shared the details of Tora's beatings, careful to leave out any mention of sexual assault for fear of it changing Usui's view and treatment of her. He flinched and apologized when he realized taunting Tora the night of the social gathering had resulted in a terrible punishment for Misaki, but she assured him that it would have happened anyway. Tora always found a reason.

At this point, she didn't see the point in hiding the fact that she was abused. He already knew that much, had seen the evidence, so there was no use fabricating lies or trying to cover up. His attitude towards her hadn't changed so far, and for that she was endlessly grateful.

He shook his head in disgust when Misaki told him about Tora's reaction to her baking him a cake. "I would be so grateful for such a sweet gesture. If I were him I'd eat your baking even if I was allergic," he chuckled.

Misaki's cheeks became red and her heart beat faster at the thought his words put in her head. She briefly imagined domestic life with him, the two of them being married, laughing together, enjoying things side by side. The sunny image painted in her mind was warm and soft around the edges. Her heart yearned for such a life with him, but she knew it was impossible. Even the unlikely picture in her head was telling her so; by the bright carefree smile on her face, daydream Misaki had no inkling of what it was like to be subject to a life of torment — she didn't know a thing about being raped and abused for years on end. She was pure, clean, _untainted_.

The Misaki she was today had no chance of being with Usui. He wouldn't want someone so high maintenance on his hands, and, what's more, someone so _used_. Even if he didn't push her away after finding out what a filthy person she truly was, she could never allow herself to burden him with her trauma. She didn't want to tarnish him.

This very thought process was like a mantra in her head, moving from start to finish every time a spark of hope set it off. It was starting to eat away at her, drive her insane. It was unhealthy how often she thought of it, how repetitive she was with assuring herself that she wasn't good enough. But at the same time, she clung to it. Doing so meant she would not get too close to Usui. It meant she would not allow herself to fill her head with wishes that would never come true.

"Ayuzawa," he murmured, breaking the silence. His arm was around her and his hand was on her upper arm, fingers tracing circles on her bruised flesh absent-mindedly. The comfort she had felt from his proximity had now given way to anxiousness, and she was on edge as the two of them sat so close together on the couch. She needed to put some distance between them, and fast.

But his next words rooted her to the spot.

"Do you love him?"

No, she didn't. Of course she didn't. But, just like that time three years ago, she couldn't tell him that. Tora had made her suffer endlessly, had stolen what could have been a full life from her, and even threatened her family. She didn't just not like him, she hated him.

But she had to keep up the charade.

"He's good to my family, you know? He takes care of them, gives generous amounts of money. I'd never seen them so relaxed and so happy as I did the day they found out I'd be marrying Tora. You could just _see_ a weight lift off their shoulders."

She chewed her lip, feeling awkward when Usui didn't say anything. She took an uneven breath and rambled on. "And you know, he provides for me, too. I wear beautiful dresses thanks to him, I live in a monstrous manor, and I never have to worry about not being able to afford my next meal." _Unless it's in terms of my waistline_ , she thought in response to that last statement.

"But you never cared about any of those things, Ayuzawa. Well, except the food. That one's a given," he taunted, and she had no doubt that a smirk played on his lips. "And, of course, your family. I know you care deeply for them, so you must feel grateful towards Igarashi that he's turned their lives around for the better."

She nodded, glad he was agreeing with her. It made everything so much easier when he just believed her reasoning.

"But," he noted, "you did not answer my question."

Her eyes widened. "Didn't I?" She laughed nervously.

She felt fingers at her chin and soon her head was turned until she was face to face with Usui. His emerald eyes gazed intensely into hers. Her cheeks heated up and her breathing became shallow. Usui released her chin, that same hand instead moving to cup her face, fingers under her jaw and thumb lightly stroking her cheek. He traced back and forth until his trail changed and his digit moved down to the edge of her mouth. Usui's eyes followed the movement, flicking down to her lips before returning to her eyes. His thumb rested on her bottom lip before pressing against it, and his eyes darkened as the action caused her lips to part.

Misaki's breath hitched as he leaned in even closer, their lips mere inches apart.

"Misaki," he drawled, voice much quieter now. Him calling her by her first name felt so much more intimate, and she shivered with forbidden delight. His eyes never left hers as he uttered his next words. "Do you love Tora?"

The utterance of that name broke the spell for her. She shut down in that instant as reality came crashing back to her in painful, broken shards. Fragments of her miserable life came at her, her own inner torment swirled in her mind, haunting her, reminding her of what could never be with the man in front of her.

She swallowed hard and clenched her jaw. "Of course I do," she said with conviction that she knew was fake, but she mustered up enough bravado to be convincing to Usui. She stood up abruptly, hoping to avoid seeing the look she knew would be on his face, hoping to extricate herself from the situation before it caused her more pain.

She moved swiftly through the room, heading for her bedroom door. Right as she was about to enter, she turned back around. The hurt expression on his face twisted her heart and almost stopped her from saying anything more, but she knew she had to follow through, drive the point home, for both of their sakes. "And I would appreciate it if you stopped questioning my love for my _husband_."

She slammed the door with a faux anger she did not at all feel — at least towards him. She was furious at herself, for getting into this situation, for ever slipping up and asking him for help at the party. It just added to the mess that was her life, a mess she had hoped to keep to herself, as it was her burden to carry.

She laid on the bed, in the room that Usui had so generously put together for her, and buried her face in her pillow. With her eyes closed, all she could see was his face as she declared her love for someone else. The deep pain that lined his features. She now couldn't deny that he felt _something_ for her, and instead of finding comfort in that knowledge, it tortured her more because she could never be his. And he didn't even know what he was getting into. He didn't realize he had started to develop feelings for a " _dirty little whore"_ , as Tora would refer to her in or out of bed — depending on his mood.

The fantasy from earlier invaded her mind again — the warm, happy daydream of being Usui's wife — and it was this that caused her to scream into her pillow. Until exhaustion — physical or emotional or both, she couldn't tell — pulled her into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
